The One He Regretted
by TheManBehindTheMirror
Summary: The episode "Window of Opportunity" didn't show all of what Jack O'Neill did. This is the one he tried to forget. WARNING THIS CONTAINS RAPE AND ONE SUICIDE (That technically never happens)


Ever since the events on P4X-639 Col. Jack O'Neill had been having flashbacks and dreams. When he and Teal'c had been trapped in the time-loop Daniel had brought up the fact that they could do whatever they wanted without any consequences. If only he had kept his mouth shut.

At first it had only been small stuff like riding his bike through the hallways or talking back to General Hammond. But then one time he got bold, he kissed her. Major Samantha Carter he had resigned and he had kissed her. But that wasn't enough he wanted more. He was able to control himself for the next several times but finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it." Daniel said the exact same thing he said every time the loop restarted, and then followed it up with the same damn question, "What do you think?" O'Neill had long forgotten what Daniel had been talking about, and right now he frankly didn't care.

"Daniel, shut up!" Daniel's face twisted in confusion. Jack turned to Carter. "Come with me."

"Sir?" she asked.

"Just come with me." He stood up and left the cafeteria. Sam shot a puzzled look at Daniel and stood up to follow.

Jack opened the door to one of the storerooms scattered around the base. He held the door for Carter to enter. When she did he turn around and shut and locked the door.

"Sir?" Sam asked, concern in her voice.

O'Neill looked her in the eyes and she backed away.

"Colonel?" She kept backing away until she felt the cold cement of the wall against her back. Then O'Neill leaned forward and placing his hands on either side of her leaned against the wall she was effectively trapped.

"Listen," Jack whispered his voice low almost to the point of sounding threatening. Sam was too scared to move. "I'm sick and tired of these army regulations, and right now I don't give a damn. I'm going to do whatever I want and no one is going to stop me." He shifted his weight to his left hand freeing his right from the weight of his body. Sam inhaled sharply as the now free hand rested on her neck. He kissed her. She pushed him away.

"Sir we can't do t..." but she was interrupted by his hand clamping down on her mouth.

"I already told you Carter. I don't give a damn." He shoved her back against the wall and continued kissing her. She started to retaliate but then shrieked when O'Neill started to pull up her shirt. She pushed him away again.

"Colonel!"

"I said I don't give a damn." His voice was a menacing grumble. "That includes you." He shoved her against the wall but she pushed back again. His eyes glanced around the storeroom and landed on a box on the shelf next to them. 'Zipties, just what I need.' He pinned Carter to the wall with his left arm and grabbed the box somehow he managed to open it without Carter slipping free. Taking one of them out of the box he turned her around so that her chest was pressed against the wall then he pulled her arms behind her back and ziptied them together.

"Sir... Jack please stop." She begged.

"No, not this time." He whispered in her ear.

Once her hands were tied behind her back He turned her back around. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Please," she sobbed, "stop."

Jack pulled out his pocketknife and flipping it open placed it at the collar of her black sweater. Pulling down he sliced an opening from her neckline to her bellybutton revealing the simple black bra she had put on that morning. Another hack and her sweater hung completely open in the front.

Sam filched when Jack placed his hand on her bare stomach. Slowly he moved his hand up until it be at the base of her bra.

"Jack." She begged. "Please stop." his hand moved a little higher cupping her left breast through the fabric. Then he moved his hand slowly down her stomach to the crotch of her pants and began to rub slowly. "Why?" Sam gasped her tear stained face twisting in confusion and fear.

Jack leaned over and whispered in her ear; "Because I want to." those words sent a shiver up and down Sam's spine. Then she gasped when Jack place the blade of his pocketknife flat against her stomach. Slowly sliding it upward (being careful not to break the skin) jack slid it under the center of her bra. Twisting the knife so that the blade was pointed outwards, he sliced the font of the bra open. Pushing the cut bra to the side he bared her chest.

Major Samantha Carter was a very well endowed woman, but she normally covered that up with the baggy regulation clothing. Now she had no choice, with her hands tied behind her back by her commanding officer she was forced to reveal her ample breasts. O'Neill put his knife away and raised both his hands to Her tits, Sam's tears renewed when O'Neill grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze them in his hands.

Sam hadn't wanted to get Jack in trouble but he didn't seem to be stopping and she had no choice. "Hel..." She began, but a quick slap from O'Neill silenced her. She whimpered, O'Neill grabbed her by the chin, she tried to yank away but O'Neill held tight.

"I don't want to gag you, but if you try to scream again, I will tape your pretty little mouth shut." The threat sunk in and Carter nodded her head in understanding. "Good." He returned his attention to her breasts. Bending down he took her left nipple into his mouth. She back sobs and looked at the ceiling, unable to bring herself to look at what Col. Jack O'Neill her friend was doing with her body. And the worst part was her body was responding to his attentions.

After about a minute he abandoned her breasts and forcing her to her knees unzipped his pants. She looked away when he brought out his cock and began stroking it.

"Look at it Carter." He ordered and she did.

He was bigger then she expected measuring at about 6 inches, he was circumcised and he was beginning to harden.

"Suck it, Major." He said with the same authority in his voice that he used for his command decisions. She stared at him her eyes pleading with his to find only stone cold resolve and no mercy. "Suck it, Major." He repeated his order. This time she obeyed slowly opening her mouth to engulf His cock.

O'Neill placed his hand on the back of her neck and let out a sign of pleasure. She began to bob her head back and forth slowly, after a short time O'Neill began to push her head down on his dick forcing her to take it deeper then she was accustomed. She began to gag and tried to pull away from him but he held her tight. Finally after what seemed like ages to Sam he let go.

Sam fell back gasping and taking in deep breaths of air. She still had the tatters of her bra and sweater on her, but Jack corrected that with a few skilled slices of his knife. Now she was completely topless.

O'Neill knelt down and grabbing Sam's shoulders laid her on her side. He then moved his hands to her pants quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them he pulled them down her legs. They bunched up at her ankles thanks to her boots. Cursing to himself that he didn't think to take them off before, he began to untie her shoes. When her feet were bare he finished pulling off her pants, leaving her in only her panties.

He started to roll her onto her back but stopped when he saw her discomfort of her arms tied behind her back. He retrieved his knife again and cut the ziptie that bound her wrists together.

Almost instantly she was fighting back, but due to his superior strength Jack won. Forcing her hands together above her head he pulled out another ziptie and retied her hands.

Once she was restrained once more he slid his hand into her panties and began to rub her pussy lips. Sam whimpered at the stimulation on her sensitive nether regions. Jack pushed his middle finger against her entrance and it slid right in.

"You're wet." Jack whispered into her ear. And she was. She knew she shouldn't be but she was. Jack added his pointer finger and began pumping. Then in one quick movement he ripped off her panties. Sam shrieked from the surprise and Jack clapped a hand over her mouth.

Leaving her on the ground he stood up and striped down completely naked. Then he got back on the ground. Prying her legs apart he got into position. He rubbed his cock against her entrance causing her to gasp and shiver involuntarily.

He was about to penetrate her when he got a better idea. Sticking his pointer and middle finger in he began to pump in and out. Before long she was moaning and beginning to sway her hips involuntarily in time with his thrusting fingers. He placed his hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds she was making and began pumping harder.

'He's trying to make me cum.' Sam realized as the invading fingers increased their pace. Then she realized she couldn't do anything to stop him. She was close, very close, and just a minute longer would puss her over. Jack seemed to understand that because his pumping continued at a steady pace. Then he began to pump faster and faster until...

She came. Her back arching and a scream that O'Neill only just managed to muffle were the result. As she lay on the ground panting at the exertion Jack got into position and entered her pussy, still sensitive from her finger fucking. She arched her back at the feeling of being entered again. O'Neill took this opportunity to lean forward and capture her right nipple in her mouth. Even though her body was responding to the stimulation she was still crying.

Jack had a surprisingly long endurance; in fact so long that Cater actually came twice more before he was nearing completion. She could tell because he began to become erratic in his thrusts and he started to pant, and with one last thrust he came deep inside Her, Major Samantha Cater, his friend and his teammate.

The he pulled out wiped himself off on her panties and begin to redress. She just lay there not moving a muscle horrified at what her commanding officer, the man she trusted her life to everyday, had done to her.

Jack got dressed, then knelt down and cut the ziptie. He then stepped out of the storeroom and shut the door behind him. He was about to go to his room and wait there until the next restart. That's when he heard it, the sound that had haunted he for so long; the sound that he heard shortly before they were having a funeral for his sun: before he lost his wife. It was the sound of a pistol going off in a enclosed space where there was only one person, a empty hollow sound of giving up.

He rushed back into the storeroom knelt down next to the body of Samantha Carter, Killed by a bullet to the brain.

"NO! NO! NOOOO!" he screamed until his voice was horse. Vaugly he heard footsteps behind him and a voice say "move away from her sir." But he didn't care he had caused this he had...

I'm sorry but that's just how I feel about it. What do you think?" It had started over.

He looked at Sam and one tear escaped his eye. "I'm sorry." He said and stood up.

"What up with him?" Sam asked.

"I know that look." Daniel told her that's the look he gets when thinking about his son.


End file.
